


Sleeping In

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, starscream had a bad day, wheeljack is happy to be there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream retires early from his work and captures Wheeljack for some brief cuddling.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for a request! Enjoy!

Starscream was already halfway asleep when Wheeljack paid a visit to their habsuit to grab a datapad. Unable to resist the cute face squished against the pillow, Wheeljack stared at his partner for a few too many minutes. Long enough for Starscream to crack an eye open and reach his hand out. 

Wheeljack made the mistake of taking that hand. He went from feet to berth in a split second, pulled into the warm arms of his partner, snuggled into the plush beethpad. Starscream nuzzled Wheeljack's finial, humming as he settled back to sleep. 

Wheeljack shrugged to himself and accepted his fate. He rose on one shoulder and twisted around so they were facing each other. 

"Rough day?" He whispered. 

Starscream grumbled something indecipherable. Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Starscream waist and pulled them flush together, burying his nose in the crook of Starscream neck. 

Starscream hummed, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack's head and holding him close. 

"My co-workers are stupid." 

Wheeljack's finger massaged the tense seams of Starscream's back. "What happened this time." 

"Why is it so difficult to get people to listen to me." Starscream's placed his knee on Wheeljack's hip. "I try to call a meeting. I'm ignored. I yell at them because we need to get started and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy." He scoffed. "It's like working with sparklings." 

One of Wheeljack's hands strayed to rub little circles into Starscream's lower back. "I'm sorry it happened like that."

Starscream squeezed him closer. "Will you stay with me a while?" He muttered into the top of Wheeljack's head. 

"Sure. I can stay a little while." 

Starscream closed his eyes. "Thank you." 

After a few minutes Starscream's frame went limp. One of his arms fell against the berth, the other slid down to Wheeljack's shoulder. For a while, Wheeljack stayed there. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found he was too awake, even in the warm, safe arms of his partner. 

He settled for staring at Starscream's relaxed face. Where there was normally a sneer or a smirk there was none. No animosity or stress. Only closed eyes and gently parted lips. An expression only granted during intimate moments such as this. 

After an hour, Wheeljack gave Starscream a soft kiss on the forehead and carefully extracted himself. Once he was off the berth he didn't get very far. A clawed servos hooked into the edge of his aft and sleepily tried to pull him back down. 

Starscream eyes weren't even open, the rest of his body was limp. Wheeljack carefully detached the hand, gave the back of it a kiss, and rested it gently back on the berth beside Starscream's head. 

Despite the danger, Wheeljack leaned over and gave Starscream one more kiss on the side of the head. "I'll be back later." 

Starscream's face twitched, but he didn't stir. 

Wheeljack left to return to his lab, the content image of his partner fresh in his mind, to get him through the rest of the day.


End file.
